


love island the game drabbles

by sunshinejihyun



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Deep Conversations, F/M, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinejihyun/pseuds/sunshinejihyun
Summary: just some short little scenarios with our fave characters
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie/Original Character(s), Kassam/Main Character (Love Island), Seb (Love Island)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	1. kiss me - bobby

“I guess we should talk, huh?” You pulled a beanbag up next to Bobby’s after Gary and Ibrahim had left you two alone. **  
**

“You’re still the one I want to be with.” You immediately blurted out and your cheeks flushed as Bobby smiled at you, eyebrows raised. “We’ve been together since day one. The only reason I brought Carl back was to stay safe, because I was worried Lucas wouldn’t stay loyal.”

“He and I got into it after you left. I was so mad that he chose you and then when you girls went to Casa, he was going around flirting like crazy, what an idiot!” Bobby’s hand gently enclosed around yours and you took comfort in feeling his touch.

“I don’t understand why he couldn’t have just let us stay together, I told him a million times that I wasn’t interested. Now you’re in danger of going home.” Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Carl making his way towards you and Bobby. “Bobby, kiss me.”

Bobby’s brown eyes had a playful gleam in them as he leaned his face closer to you, his nose brushing yours. “Why? You want to show Carl that I’m yours? That you’re mine?”

Without responding, you grabbed his chin, gently placing your lips upon his. It was your first kiss since before you had left for Casa Amor and it was everything you had imagined. His lips were soft, and always tasted a little like strawberry chapstick, something you were confused about at first but now craved. Bobby opened his eyes and studied your face before reconnecting your lips. This one conveyed all the love he felt for you, it told you just how much he missed you while you were away.

“Wow,” you whispered, your lips still brushing his.

“Yeah…” Carl’s voice brought you out of your personal love bubble with Bobby. “I knew you still had feelings for him but I just thought that maybe…” he trailed off and Bobby stood up, walking over to Carl.

“I’m sorry man, that was wrong of me. You two are coupled up, I should have respected that, and it’s totally on me for not doing so. It’s just, this girl is so special to me and if she’s sitting there, telling me to kiss her, there’s not much I can do but oblige.” Bobby winked at you and you blushed looking down at your feet, already dreaming about the next recoupling.


	2. late night feelings - seb

Quiet nights sitting by the bonfire after everyone had gone to sleep was something she took solace in. It was cooler out and she took the duvet from the daybed, cocooning herself and curling into a ball on the couch. The fire was dimly lit and let off a soft glow, illuminating her sharpest features and warming her face just enough to make her feel comfortably warm.

It’s not that she _wanted_ to like Nicky, it was just something that happened naturally. She had taken him aside after Miki had coupled up with Bill, leaving his previous partner - her - single, and she couldn’t help the feeling of butterflies in her stomach as her and Nicky prodded and joked at each other.

Then he compared her to his younger sister.

It was like she had gotten punched in the gut. At that time, she didn’t know why she felt that way, but as time went on she realized it was because she had some sort of feelings for the man who could only see her as his sister. The man who always sought her out in a crowd to joke around, or was a shoulder to lean on when she was upset.

It wasn’t even like she could tell him how she felt; Elladine was a lovely girl and they were both so happy together. So, she would sit and watch him from afar, pining away behind her mug full of tea.

Little did she know, another islander was feeling the same way about her. Underneath all his leather and band tees, Seb was just another person at the end of the day who fell for someone who didn’t see him in the same way.

“Hey,” Seb’s voice broke her train of thought and she smiled as he made his way towards her. “You coming to bed any time soon?”

Shaking her head, she extended her arm and Seb sat next to her, his arm going around her waist as hers wrapped around his shoulder, including him in her little cocoon. “I.. don’t want to go back to Ciaran.”

“Not feeling any spark?” Shaking your head, you leaned on Seb’s shoulder.

“Not really,” she admitted, inhaling the sharp scent that could only be described as _Seb_. “I’ve not felt a spark with anyone. Not anyone who feels the same way anyway.”

“I’m in the same boat, AJ’s great, but she’s just a mate.” Seb’s head came to rest on top of hers, and he found himself surprised that he loved the feeling of her soft hair brushing against his cheek. “I’ve also felt a spark with someone recently, but I don’t think she feels the same.”

The girl pulled herself away from Seb and looked him in the eyes and it was like something had clicked. It felt right, just being out there late at night with him and she knew he was talking about her, just by the way he was looking at her right then. “You never know, she might be open to trying something.”

Seb hesitated slightly before brushing his hand over hers, and she took initiative, linking their fingers together and putting her head back on his shoulder. The rest of the night was spent in quiet, the two islanders exploring the possibility of a new relationship.


	3. enti habibiti (you are my love) - kassam

“Hey, can you hear me?” A sharp poke to his cheek brought Kassam out of his thoughts and back into the Villa, the hot sun beating down on his pale shoulders and back. **  
**

Swatting MC’s hand away and giving her a light scowl, Kassam reached over to grab the sunblock sitting behind her. Squirting a generous amount in his hands, he quickly got to work covering her back. “Sorry, my head’s not here today.”

Pursing her lips, a questioning look in her eyes as she returned the favor, making sure to lather his back in sunblock so he wouldn’t burn. “Want to talk about it?”

After all the sunblock was rubbed in, Kassam grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto the sun lounger next to him, both their bodies touching as he played with her hair. “Just thinking lots of thoughts. Without being able to make music here, I sometimes struggle with putting my feelings into actual words.” As she gazed at him, Kassam saw a look in her eyes he knew well. A look that said *well, try me*. So he did, “before I came here, I was lost. I wasn’t inspired by music, I didn’t want to do anything. I was barely even existing. I could have died, for all I cared.” Kassam felt her shudder next to him and he quickly smoothed down her hair and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. “But now I’m here and I met you and you’re super fit and funny and…” He cut himself off as he saw her smirk. “I’m not continuing that, your head is too big as is. I guess what I’m trying to say is now that I’m here, I’ve realized that t _here are so many worse things than death. Not to be loved or not to be able to love; that is worse._ ”

As she gazed up at him, her clear eyes sparkling with fresh tears. Kassam’s heart was beating fast at his own words and he leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. “I love you, Kassam” as they pulled away, he felt her whisper against his lips and a shiver went down Kassam’s spine as he delightfully took the time to memorize that sound. “I love you a lot.”

The words she spoke were true, Kassam could feel it in his soul and so he had no problem whispering the words back. “Enti habibati.”

“What does that mean?” Her body was warm against him and that was a feeling he found himself wishing he could have forever.

“You are my love,” he replied, peppering her face in kisses and causing her to be attacked by a fit of giggles.

The smile she gave him when he pulled away filled Kassam with more warmth than any hot summer day.


End file.
